


Uniform Fetish

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Measuring Kink, Uniform Fetish, Weight Gain, measurements, niche kink november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: Hux isn't really surprised when he finds out just what makes Kylo Ren tick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).



> For Niche Kink November and for SaltandLimes' birthday!

It had only been a few years ago, but he could still remember it far too well… 

 

Back when Kylo Ren was still called Ben Solo, an up and coming officer in the First Order, and Armitage Hux was a just near the high point of his career building a weapon he had only dreamed of when he was a cadet. They weren’t much younger, but Ben’s face wasn’t constantly covered up by the mask he wore so often now in an effort to hide his too-ready emotions, but it seemed like so long ago. 

 

As he stood at attention, Armitage Hux couldn’t help but noticing that there were a few of the other officers that looked a bit more soft than he had previously seen them just a few months before. Good for them, he supposed, scowling at the thought of how he must look: still as “thin as a slip of paper,” like his father always said. 

 

Humiliating as it was, he couldn’t find a way to push himself hard enough to actually build the muscle (like Ben Solo) or even let himself go enough to put on any kind of weight (like so many of the other officers seemed to have). 

 

Smoking probably didn’t help that in the slightest. He hated the food on base and he couldn’t be bothered most of the time, anyway, busy working on the schematics for Starkiller base. He had picked up the terrible habit from when Phasma had given him one to calm his nerves one day after waking from a horrifying nightmare involving his father coming back from the dead to haunt him, reading off his latest failures at being his only son and heir.

 

Armitage had worked so hard at appeasing his father when the Commandant had still been alive, doing anything and everything in his power to please him. He tried to have the infamous Ben Solo read his mind at one point, when they were still in training together. That was a load of shit, he noted, looking back on that. It had only made him hate himself even more.

 

“Attention, young officers!” the Senior Officer directed, staring down at Ben, who happened to be the first man to catch his attention. “This uniform inspection is only the first of many you will be subject to throughout your career. It is vital to keep your dress uniform in top shape throughout your lifetime with the First Order, no matter what your station is. There will always be a need to look your best. Some of you, like Officer Solo, here, should learn to either keep their hair back in a bun or keep it cropped short enough to look professional.” He moved on, coming to another officer who looked a bit too big for his uniform, but was only gently chided, suggesting a trip to the tailor more frequent. 

 

Then, he came to Hux. Mylanka, the senior officer, scowled up at him, obviously more than displeased. “Others of you look like you need to be reminded to eat, which is beyond uniform inspection and reflects more upon your personal character than your lack of regard to how you look. Report to my office after inspection has been completed, Hux.”

 

Further down the line, he had small chastisements for infractions of uniform code, but Armitage remained the only one so ill-fit to be called to the man’s office afterwards. 

 

Behind closed doors, the man ushered the taller, but much thinner Hux toward a chair, pushing him almost forcefully into the soft, pillowy thing. 

 

“You’re a disgrace to the uniform, Hux,” he began. “You should take care of yourself better than you have been, especially from what I’ve seen today. You’re the only officer in this promising group to show complacency and even disregard to what I’ve been instructing all of you the past few years to do. I knew your father personally, he was a great man, and he often told me of your distaste for the rations you were given. Perhaps, it is time for you to spend less time working and more time concentrating on your physical appearance.”

 

“Sir, I…” Armitage began, but shook his head, a lump in his throat prohibiting him from saying what he wanted to say. His heart was in his throat, pounding so very hard. _Less time working? But it was his attention that needed to be spent on Starkiller base, else plans for it all but fall apart!_

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Mylanka sighed, “but I can’t have such a promising young officer such as yourself waste himself away on work without regard to his physical health or appearance. The First Order is not on hard times any more, we have food to spare, especially for those of rank. Do you not know how to request food? Do I need to prepare a service droid to remind you to eat? I cannot have you starving yourself to death on my base, _Hux_. That would reflect poorly on the First Order as a whole. And you, of all people, should understand my stance on that. _Do not disappoint me again_.”

 

And so, Hux tried. And tried. He even gave up smoking, which was a feat in and of itself. He couldn’t disappoint the man again… not after he threatened to take away Hux’s work on Starkiller. Anything, _even a demotion_ , than that! And somehow, after much hard work, he found himself fitting in his uniform once more.

 

Then, he found himself dealing with Ben Solo, who later became Kylo Ren. The man was insufferable, not only then, but now, and his small weight gain did nothing but light a fire under him to see if there was more room for Hux to grow…

 

—

 

Now that Starkiller had been completed, Hux found himself with little to do other than small, incidental maintenance requests and paperwork. Mostly from Kylo Ren, himself. He was annoyed once again by the man’s requests. What could be so important to the Force user that he plagued General Hux nigh on constantly with requests for a meeting? 

 

General Hux supposed that, now, after he had completed his work, that he would allow himself some time to indulge one of Kylo’s myriad of requests: a dinner date.

 

He found himself sitting at the table, dressed in his dress uniform, waiting for Kylo Ren to show up. And he kept waiting… and waiting. It was an outer-rim planet, yes, but at the same time, the man should have shown up by now. He’d followed Kylo’s instructions exactly and found a table arranged for the two of them and a tab set up in Kylo’s name. 

 

With no sign of the man, he decided that he wouldn’t waste the opportunity to sample some of the various dishes this planet boasted to be a delicacy and ordered himself a few things. After all, how dare the other man set him up and then leave him hanging. So, he would have a bit of fun, he decided.

 

The food arrived without any sign of the Knight, so he enjoyed himself far more than he thought was possible. The dishes were absolutely divine! How had he never tasted anything more heavenly than this? Had he been missing out this whole time, forcing himself to eat bland, tasteless slop, when there had been this on offer? He scoffed, shaking his head. This must be some sort of high-end, luxurious place, for food this good, so well spiced and delicious… He wouldn’t waste a bite of it, especially not if it was on Kylo Ren’s tab. 

 

He ate and ate, figuring that whatever he ordered he could take with him when he was done and soon enough, he found himself so full that he could barely move in his chair, the press of his belly against the belt more than insistent. 

 

“Stars,” he muttered to himself, sighing heavily, “how is there this much spice left in the galaxy after all of this?” 

 

Content, a hand came to rest on his middle, which he noted was much bigger than he last thought it was…. and he was now sitting in his bed, Millicent curled next to him, data pad beside her, discarded. He looked up to find himself face-to-face with Kylo Ren, maskless, his hair a mess as always, dark eyes fixated on Hux’s stomach.

 

“You’re getting close, now,” the younger man chuckled. “So very close… to perfection.”

 

He was so turned on, his stomach more than full, but Kylo was feeding him, now, more and more. Absolutely decadent cakes and pastries and… pfffask, he felt even bigger, his hands groping at himself, as Kylo continued to push more and more in his face. How could this possibly be? He couldn’t have let himself go that far… he, there was just no way!

 

—

 

Panting, he woke to find himself asleep at his console, Kylo’s request still on screen, his cock pressing hard against the fabric of his jodhpurs. “Oh, stars,” Armitage groaned, trying not to think of what had just happened in his head. “Must be Ren’s fault,” he decided. 

 

The General knew that the Force user was into him, but… _like that_? He flushed, thinking about it. There was no way around it, he was turned on by the very idea. _Since when, though?_ was the question that begged to be asked. 

 

“Always,” came the tangible answer from across the room. 

 

The damn smirk on Kylo’s face — he wanted to rip the bastard’s face off, he was so furious. 

 

“Ren!” he exclaimed, flushing even more furiously as he stood and advanced on the other. “How dare you enter my quarters without permission and how _dare_ you enter my _mind_ without permission. You know damn well how much I—“

 

Kylo kissed him, deeply, in fact. And he just melted into Ren’s arms, probably just like the man expected him to.

 

“Hux, you’re really into that… aren’t you?” Kylo asked, almost a hint of doubt in his voice left unchecked. 

 

“I…” Hux stopped himself. He was still quite hard and… well, more thoughts of the same made him flush again as Kylo’s hand drifted to his stomach. He looked away from the taller man. “It’s none of your business, frankly.”

 

“But, isn’t it? Hux, you…” he scowled at him as he wrapped his arms around Hux’s middle rather easily. Too easily. “If you liked that sort of thing, why not just… go with it?”

 

“I don’t like bland food, I hate it, frankly, but… if there’s anything like what was in my dream… oh, just take me to your damn ship already.” Hux had enough of the mind games and wasn’t just about to waste more time with trying to get Kylo to admit what he was into. “You’re into me, right?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Stop dodging the question, you’ve always had an eye for me, ever since we were in training together.”

 

“Yes, but—“

 

“And you really started liking me after I was forced to gain weight.”

 

“You were rather skinny, you have to admit…”

 

Hux ground his teeth a little. He hated being reminded of it. “What of it? Besides, you’re the one who kept fetishizing it! Why not just go after one of the other officers who was already content at being fat and didn’t need to be force-fed to put on an ounce of weight?”

 

“Because it… they weren’t _you_.”

 

“So, you are fixated on me, you just admitted it.”

 

“You’re unique, Hux… I always remembered when you were younger, when you had that small paunch of a belly… and I…”

 

“…what?” 

 

“I always had dreams about making it even bigger… yet you lost the weight and I felt terrible… I just…”

 

“You ‘just’ what?” he demanded, tired of this already. “Damnit, Kylo, if you don’t just admit what you want, already, I’m going to call the whole thing off!”

 

The Force user stood there, stunned. Then, after a period of silence, just when Hux was about to wiggle his way out of Kylo’s clutches, he looked the ginger general in the eye.

 

“You would look lovely if you’d gained even more weight, Hux.”

 

That was… well, very straight forward.

 

“And I’d like to get you there,” Kylo added, then looked away, his entire face flushed, running with wild emotion.

 

“Of course you would like…” Hux started to repeat, but then stopped when he remembered that Kylo probably had seen the content of his dream and what had gotten him so damn hot all of a sudden. He backed away from Kylo, wondering if this, too, were a dream. “No, I absolutely forbid you. I won’t let you ruin my perfect body. I’m fine just the way I am, right now.”

 

“Unless… I could get you that food you were craving in that dream… every day, for every meal, is that it?”

 

“N-no, that’s nothing near—”

 

“Admit it, Hux, you’d love for me to fatten you up, until you can’t fit in that uniform of yours, until your belt can’t even buckle beneath this huge swell of your belly….” 

 

“I command you to stop!” Hux growled, fighting against Kylo’s massive arms.

 

“I’ll stop if you try and prove me wrong.”

 

Hux nearly jumped on that. “I will prove you wrong. You get one dinner to watch me restrain myself and that will be it. Am I clear?”

 

“Fine, fine. I can play this game, easy.”

 

Kylo was too smug for his own good.

 

—

 

Dinner, as they had agreed upon, went smoothly, until dessert. At least, in Hux’s view. He carefully restrained himself, no matter the temptations that were set before him by Kylo. The lavishly carved meats, the spiced potatoes, the rich pastas… There was so much, he sampled it all, but he restrained himself. 

 

Yes, he did restrain himself, despite how much Kylo tried to push him into eating more and more. He kept himself from indulging too much on anything. A few bites here, a few bites there. Nothing more than just a taste, no matter how much his own body wanted to betray him and just keep eating and eating until there was nothing left on the table, and then Kylo would order even more… No, he was good and this would be the end of their play at a relationship. He would show Kylo that there wasn’t anything that interested him. The General would be— 

 

Dessert arrived. And any semblance of his previous restraint began to wither away with each passing treat. Hux could do nothing but glare at Kylo as a monstrous dessert was set in front of him at the very end of the tray being unloaded. Yes, it was one thing to take home dinner, but… dessert. No, that couldn’t go to waste, not with how delicious and wonderful and lovely it all was.

 

He had to stop himself, despite how very much he wanted to continue, he was full to bursting and he really shouldn’t eat another bite. Okay… maybe just one more. And maybe another of this one. Well, it would be a shame to not have another bite of this…

 

Before he knew it, every plate that had been placed in front of him was completely empty, barren of all traces of the spectacular desserts that had been arranged upon them. Surely, he couldn’t have— yet his waistband, tight against his stomach, protested and told him, why yes, _yes he had_. 

 

Guilty, _guilty,_ **_guilty_**! That’s how he felt. And _stuck_. Stuck in this pfffasking relationship with Kylo Ren of all people, and damn it all, he better not be stuck in this ridiculous excuse of a chair. The arms seemed to pin him in, no matter how he budged. (Kylo had been sensible, for once, and requested a different chair). Damn it all, he would just have to wait until he could squeeze out of the damn thing.

 

He made the mistake of looking down when his napkin slipped from his lap (which must be Ren’s fault… damn force user) to see the buttons of his uniform gaping rather widely around his belly. 

 

Hux couldn’t believe it. He was going to be such a ludicrous General now. Yes, yes, the First Order promoted healthy weights in their upper officers, but, he was never one of them — he never fit in. Now, now, oh yes, he would fit in now, just like Ren wanted. Just like the damn man had always wanted. And honestly? Just a little bit, he wanted for himself. 

 

“You’ll need a new uniform, you know…” 

 

“I… suppose,” he muttered, trying not to divulge too much of himself in front of the others inside the restaurant. “You’ll be getting it for me.”

 

“How? Am I supposed to guess your size?” Ren just chuckled. 

 

“Fuck you, Ren,” Armitage seethed, grounding his teeth just a little. He wished he could walk out of here, but stuck as he was, he could only stare at the man. “Can’t you just read my mind?”

 

“That’s not how the Force works, dear General.”

 

He scowled. That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear, but, maybe Kylo had another answer for him. _Then measure me, damnit._ He sent the thought as loud as he could manage.

 

“Back in the shuttle?” 

 

Thank the Maker that Ren had some sense. “Yes, back in the shuttle. But first, I’ll need to wait for a while… my stomach is a bit upset.”

 

“Would you care for some help out of your chair, Hux?” Kylo wondered, eyebrows raised.

 

Armitage Hux knew that look all too well. “What do you think?” he growled.

 

Kylo smirked and assisted Hux with his chair. Blast the man for making it look too damn easy. And ushered Hux to his shuttle out the back way so that, thankfully, not very many of the patrons would see him like this. 

 

On the shuttle, Kylo gently undressed him, careful not to move him too much or push too hard on his stomach. 

 

“Stars, Hux… if I measure you when you’re like this…”

 

“Just do it— you have a measuring tape on board, don’t you?” he demanded. Wished he’d still smoked, then he wouldn’t have eaten so damn much, especially in front of Kylo Fucking Ren. The damn man, he wish he could strangle him.

 

“With the measuring tape?” Kylo chuckled darkly, pulling it out from some cubby hole, after rummaging around a bit.

 

“If you don’t hurry up, I just might,” he threatened, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing, Ren.”

 

“Oh, I might be… but that’s for another night.” 

 

“Damn you and your fetish with how my uniform fits.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough love for this, there may be a sequel. ;) Please send me your love at RexMagnusPosts on tumblr!


End file.
